


[Sladeick]  悶雨

by aLady



Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [2]
Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 喪鐘做了一個夢
Relationships: Adeline Kane Wilson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867222
Kudos: 11





	[Sladeick]  悶雨

高譚市經常下雨。夏日的午後又下起了陣雨，雨勢不大不小，時間也不怎麼長，雨水降落到了地面就馬上被熱氣蒸發。短暫的陣雨沒有給這座城市帶來任何緩解，反而因為濕氣而更添悶熱，空氣中的濕熱味道真教人難以忍受。

史萊德不是一個特別喜歡夏天的人。夏天總是悶熱，稍有不慎就會中暑，很惱人，這是他小時候對於夏天的看法。然而，他也並非完全討厭夏天。在他軍旅生涯的日子裡，曾經被派到越南，那裡處於東南亞，氣候熱帶，每天的日子對他來說都是夏天。

他在那裡遇見了雅德琳。

雅德琳總是把頭髮盤起，穿著整齊的軍衣，在下達命令時是那麼一絲不苟，史萊德沒有想過自己會為她失神。那場偵查任務碰上了雨天，在這個東南亞國家梅子黃時，再平常不過了。雅德琳跟他一起躲進了山洞裡，他們點起了火，在昏暗的視線中，她的包頭不知怎地散了開來，一頭棕色的捲髮濕漉漉的在這洞穴中竟然有種野性的美感。

高譚市的雨水當然不如越南多，但夏日的雨下起來畢竟還是惱人，熱氣揮散不去，窗台蒙上一團白霧，而窗外則是綿綿細雨。他想，也許他該開冷氣睡個清涼的午覺。但他最後並沒有這麼做，反而趴到床上倒頭就睡。

恍惚中，史萊德瞥見了他的陳年舊夢。

漂亮小鳥的身體很熱，勉強著自身在雨中戰鬥，史萊德不費吹灰之力就控制了這隻他渴望多年的鳥兒。青年的身體很結實，在他更年輕的時候就已經是這樣了，夜翼制服緊緊貼著他緊實飽滿的臀部，胸前大開的領子遮不住春光。再更年幼的時候，他的肌膚更為細緻，從他那雙腿就能瞥見一二。

天氣本來就很濕熱，即便是夏天夜晚也絲毫不減。發了燒的青年渾身是汗，被雨水打濕的黑色髮絲黏膩在一起，貼著漂亮鳥兒的額頭和臉頰。史萊德驚訝地發現漂亮小鳥在外頭的霓虹燈光照射之下與雅德琳有多麼相似，只不過雅德琳當初的美是野性的，眼前的漂亮鳥兒卻是柔性的。即便身體線條凹凸有緻，在這半夢半醒間，他已經沒有了殺傷力。

史萊德的思緒忽然止住了。他用刀劃開青年的緊身衣，然後用自己腰間的皮帶把青年的雙手繫在床頭。這是多此一舉，但他忍不住。雙手終於能把這雙緊緻的長腿給狠狠抓牢，在過去他們只是戰鬥，拳打腳踢都是瞬間的事，不像今宵能夠好好地捧在手上把玩。於是他把青年柔軟的雙腿徹底打開，剩餘的那隻眼睛盯著甜美的入口，目光像獵鷹般閃爍。

令人著迷。

左手把玩著青年的腰枝，右手沾了大量潤滑，一次就是三根手指。史萊德不怕傷到他，他知道這不是漂亮小鳥的第一次，在不久前，他的童貞就已經被監護人奪走了，早在被他擁有之前。史萊德把自己的陰莖插入其內，高燒中意識不清的青年顫抖著身體，發出甜膩的呻吟。他低下頭吸吮青年的乳首，吸吮著混著雨水與汗水的腥鹹。他的眼神向上飄去，外頭車輛經過所帶來的明暗遮蔽了漂亮鳥兒的春色。史萊德伸手把青年濕黏的瀏海撥開，為了看清楚他的臉龐。

白髮男人將青年的雙腿壓在他的胸前，更深入地埋入後庭花中，也只有漂亮小鳥才有這麼柔美的肢體。他欣賞著青年的眉頭緊鎖，在他每一下的撞擊後唱出動聽的鳥鳴。夏日雨後不散的濕氣，性事後的汗水與喘息交織成一股甜膩的氛圍。外頭的霓虹燈太過刺眼，眩目的燈光明明滅滅，打在漂亮小鳥的臉上竟讓他有著魔幻的瑰麗。史萊德湊近青年的臉，看著他蹙緊的眉頭，感受著濕熱的鼻息，用他高大的身影擋住了窗外的霓虹，奪走了迷幻的魔法，俯下身去親吻漂亮鳥兒紅潤的唇色。

他抽了一根菸，看著青年雙腿間的糜爛，吐出徐徐輕絲。煙縷在空氣中撩露，竟讓他的視線有些模糊。菸灰掉落，火光在空氣中忽明忽暗，在接觸地面時徹底化為死灰。

塵粉又點燃了那一個夜晚，史萊德跟雅德琳在山洞內共度春宵，他用皮帶把雅德琳的雙手綁住，將她推倒在地，兩人的喘息聲在他快速的推送中合而為一。雅德琳是個不凡的女性，她欲求不滿地用雙腳環住他的腰，催促著要他再快一點，再深一點。紅色的火光忽明忽暗地照射著雅德琳年輕的臉，在他狠狠插入時又被陰影籠罩得看不真切。他們點的火熄了，看不見青煙繚繞。

雅德琳是個有主見的女性，離開以後就再不回頭；漂亮鳥兒也不是知更鳥，籠子框不住，更不像候鳥去了有回。他瞇起眼睛，試圖看清楚眼前的兩人，伸出手卻不可及，霓虹與焰火的光影交錯，黑暗使得他們的臉龐逐漸模糊不清，忽放的光亮又使得他們太過清晰，兩人的身影在轉瞬間竟然交會成了一體——

白髮男人驀然驚醒，環顧四週，外頭的花紅酒綠早已暗淡，只有月色入戶。雨已經停止了，在這深夜只剩下靜謐。溫度未有絲毫減少，他發現自己身上都是黏膩的汗水，更發現自己褲檔內濕漉漉的，不知道自己是被熱醒還是因為留不住的須臾而驚醒。

惱人的夏天。


End file.
